Madness in Love
by The Chibi Bunny Army
Summary: An OCxGaara love story. Rated M for violence and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Multi-chapter story this time, Dear Readers. It's a story with original characters, so be very afraid. This chapter is just the OC information and information on the vampire species of my world. Hopefully, I won't write a Mary-Sue, but as an amateur writer, things could go either way. I'll have the first real chapter up soon hopefully. Enjoy!

Name & Age: Kaneko Mitsuki, 14

Species: Vampire

Appearance: Gray eyes and round glasses, short black hair tied back with red ribbon, sharp teeth and slightly pointed ears. Wears very ragged, patched clothing and also wears arm guards and a breastplate in combat. Also carries a bag of medical supplies/ the scroll where she keeps her weapons/ random crap.

Personality & Skills: Cheerful, calm, and tough. She has a soft spot for cute things. Mitsuki is trained in taijutsu and kenjutsu (she keeps her sword in a scroll, as well as a bow and arrows), and also knows two ninjutsu: Mystical Palm Technique (medical ninjutsu) and Dance of Blades, an attack utilising chakra flow which is her families _Hiden_. She also knows a lot about medicines and carries several in her medical kit. Her chakra nature is Wind Release.

Extra: Has several scars, the most prominent being a scar on her chest, a scar that goes around her right leg from ankle to thigh, and a Y-shaped scar across the left side of her face.

Name: Tamaki (Tama-chan)

Species: Yamiko (to be explained)

Appearance: Her first form resembles a pink-eyed, floppy-eared white cat with red markings on her back. Her second form is a Lovecraftian creature that looks like a giant fanged centipede.

Personality & Past: She has a very motherly personality and often scolds Mitsuki. She calls Mitsuki 'Mitsuki-sama'. Tama has been traveling with Mitsuki for two years after Mitsuki decided not to kill her and instead had her father seal Tama in the cat body. Mitsuki is the only one who can release Tama-chan's seal. Tamaki also really likes eating cheese.

Vampires ( of my universe)

- Can wait at most a week between feeding; if they don't drink blood once a week they die.

- Can be born or made into vampires (OC is a born vampire). Born vampires are pretty much human until they turn 5 or 6, until their vampire blood awakens.

- Physical features: Pale, sharp teeth that extend when they feed, pointed ears, and when they use a certain amount of chakra the eyes turn completely gold; no sclera, no pupils, just gold and their veins stand out and turn black.

- Abilities: Healing (most of the things that will hurt humans will harm them, but as long as it isn't an immediately fatal wound and thay have enough blood, they can survive), strong and fast, have claws and fangs, can erase peoples memories after biting them, and can use their chkra to do (limited) body transformations (such as growing extra limbs (think Doc Oc from _Spiderman_), making their fangs larger, extending their claws and hands as a long distance attack)

- Weaknesses: Sunlight (it doesn't burn them up, but it does inhibit their power), water, silver, garlic, roses (especially white ones), bad sense of direction, and mild OCD (taking inspiration from the old myths here).

- If a vampire uses too much chakra and transforms all of their body, they become _Yamiko _(Dark Child). The Yamiko, unlike normal vampires, also need to eat organs in order to survive. They can put on a human disguise, but once they release it their skin turns completely white, their eyes turn red, and they take on a monstrous appearance (such as being half serphents). It is the duty of normal vampires to hunt their own kind once they turn into Yamiko.

- The vampires cut themselves off from humans hundreds of years ago and live in a vampire village called Onimura (Demon Village). Onimura is hidden by a genjutsu that covers the entire town.

**A/N: **Chibi: (looks at what she's written) ... Holy crap that's a lot of stuff. Well, that's it. Does she sound like a good character so far, or is she a blatant Mary-Sue? I ask because I yearn for knowledge. Mitsuki's clothes I'll leave up to you, but they should look pretty ragged considering they're pretty much the only clothes she has had for a year.


	2. Darkening

**A/N: **Well, its the first chapter and I've decided to begin with... a flashback. OK, not really a flashback but it takes place about 9 years before Mitsuki and Gaara even meet. My only excuse is that I wanted to write a biting scene. Really, I don't have anything else to say except that. Enjoy my gratuitous bloodsucking! (Well there's a sentence I never thought I'd type. o.O)

_9 years before anything significant to the story really happens..._

"Mitsuki, are you coming with me or not?" The white-haired 5-year-old said, tapping her foor impatiently as she looked up at her friend lounging on the tree branch. Mitsuki looked up from the book she was reading, grinning sheepishly, "...What, Yukio?" Yukio buried her face in her hands and sighed, "Do you want to come down to the dock with me?" "No thanks. I don't like water." "What do you mean? You had no problem with it the last time we were here." Yukio said, peering questioningly up at Mitsuki. "I don't know, but I've been feeling really bad about the water lately. Silly right?" "Very," Yukio agreed. "I don't want to go in the water, just come with me to the end of the dock. Please?" Mitsuki hesitated, then nodded and marked her page in her book. "Be right down!" She slid off the branch, landing gracelessly with a thump and a muffled "Ack!" Yukio clapped sarcastically, "Nice landing." This elicited a dirty look from Mitsuki to Yukio, or at least in Yukio's general direction. "Oh, where are my glasses?" She felt around on the ground for a while before a blurry hand entered her vision, holding the very object Mitsuki was searching for.

"MY GLASSES!" Mitsuki replaced her glasses with a satisfied sigh, which turned into a squeak when she was lifted quickly into the air. "Is my eldest daughter being reckless again? You're not setting a very good example for your sister, you know." Her father teased, poking her forehead lightly. Mitsuki scowled playfully at her father, "I wasn't being reckless, I just lost my balance. Besides, Misuzu-chan's with mom, she can't see me." "I believe that jumping out of a high branch does qualify as being a bit reckless, Mitsuki." Yukio stated. "Yukio-chan... how could you betray me so easily?" Mitsuki said with anime tears and hung her head. Her father laughed, and even stoic Yukio smiled slightly. "We're just going to go to the end of the dock, Ryuuji-sama. Would you mind telling my father that so he doesn't worry?" "Of course, Yukio. Be careful, both of you." He said, plaing Mitsuki on the ground. "Okay!" The two girls chorused. Mitsuki turned to Yukio and grinned, "Race you to the end of the dock!" "I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO GO IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Yukio called after the -already running- Mitsuki, and got only a laugh as an answer. By the time she made her way over to the dock, Mitsuki was already peering inquisitively into the water. "You can be so weird, Mitsuki." Yukio muttered, tugging on a lock of black hair. "Stop trying to change me!" Mitsuki retorted.

Yukio had long since given up on using logic with Mitsuki.

"So, what's it like being an older sister?" Yukio asked. "Babies cry a lot, and Misuzu keeps me up at night, but other than that it's okay." Mitsuki shrugged. "What are you going to tell her when she gets older and asks how you got that scar on her face?" Mitsuki started and glanced at Yukio, who was looking at the lake. She traced the scar on her face and grinned, "I'll tell her the truth; I got it protecting a princess." Yukio smiled slightly and glanced at Mitsuki. "... Your ribbon is gone." After a quick facepalm, Mitsuki grabbed at the back of her head and realized that her ribbon had gone missing. For a while, she looked around in a panic until, "Mitsuki, I found it." "Huh?" "Here, I'll put it back for you." Yukio gathered Mitsuki's hair into a ponytail, fastening it with Mitsuki's prized red ribbon. "Thank you, Yukio-chan!" Mitsuki sang, hugging Yukio tightly around her waist. That was when the scent reached her nose.

It was coppery, smelling like rust... and it was coming from Yukio. Mitsuki collapsed to her knees, covering her mouth and nose. "Mitsuki? Mitsuki, what's wrong?" Yukio said, grabbing Mitsuki's shoulders. The strange scent intensified, and Mitsuki began to feel a burning thirst in her throat. Something poked at her bottom lip, pointed fangs like those of a cat. "I'm going to get your father. Don't move, I'll be back in a second okay?" Yukio stood and moved away, stopping when the hem of her dress was grabbed tightly. "Mitsuki...?" Yukio caught a glimpse of hungry gold eyes peeking through black bangs before Mitsuki stood shakily and leaned on Yukio for support. "Mitsuki, don-" She was cut off when she felt warm breath... and then two spots of piercing pain in her neck. A thin groan escaped her throat before her eyes slid closed and she fell limp.

Mitsuki herself was almost completely unaware of Yukio, focusing only on the flow of red liquid in her mouth. Blood. The taste was sill coppery, like when she would cut her finger and put it in her mouth to stop the bleeding, but at the same time strangely sweet. The blood used her thirst, and she drank until their was no trace of the burning pain that had gripped her moments ago. She removed her mouth from Yukio's neck, leaving behind two ragged holes and let the girl fall to the ground in front of her. "Mitsuki, Yukio!" Her father called. Three sets of footsteps ran to the dock, stopping feet away from the two children. Mitsuki turned around and looked over her father, mother, and Yukio's father with no recognition. Blood dripped from her mouth and stained her white shirt, and her eyes -now back to their normal gray shade- were unfocused. Then with a small sigh, she fell to the ground, unconscious. Mitsuki's mother gently lay her head in her lap, and Yukio's father inspected the already healing puncture wounds in his daughters neck before glancing at the other family. "So she's awakened." Kaneko Ryuuji nodded, never taking his eyes off of his sleeping daughter. "And soon, Yukio will take her place as one of us as well, Fujitaka." Three pairs of golden eyes gazed at the two girls, who's lives would never be the same.

**A/N: **GOD I HATE THE WAY THIS CHAPTER TURNED OUT. Sigh. But as much as I hate it, I spent two days working on it, and to delete it now would just be stupid. So, here it is everybody.

As for the other characters mentioned in this story, Ryuuji is Mitsuki's father, Misuzu is her sister who is younger by two years, and her mother is Kanon. Himemiya Yukio lives alone with her father Fujitaka, and may or may not become a major character in this story as she is Mitsuki's closest friend as well as having something to do with the scarring on Mitsuki's face. I hope everyone enjoys the story!


End file.
